<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Times Shoyo Sees Natsu and Kei Get Along and 1 Time He Doesn't by ProustPerfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910354">4 Times Shoyo Sees Natsu and Kei Get Along and 1 Time He Doesn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume'>ProustPerfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its really fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It made a warm feeling swell up in her chest to think that someone who had been so cold and unaffectionate (from the stories she heard, at least, she didn’t get it because Kei had always been a dork and nice around her, but that aside) had so much love in his heart and cared so much about her and her family. She really did think of him as her big brother and was glad he was a part of their family.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I just really love tsukki and natsu and the relationship they could have and tsukkihina and thats really my only reasoning for this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Natsu &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 Times Shoyo Sees Natsu and Kei Get Along and 1 Time He Doesn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p>“Mom, Natsu, I’m home!” Yells of greeting came from deeper in the house and footsteps could be heard as Kei and Shoyo entered through the front door, one set softer and heavier and another fast and loud.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna put my bag in my room and make something to eat, Tsukishima. I’ll meet you in my room,” was all Shoyo said before he walked off to a room on the side. Another voice could be heard talking to Shoyo and Kei assumed it was his mother.</p>
<p>Kei, not really concerned with what the other did and only being here because Tadashi had threatened him in his uniquely scary-yet-soft way to help Hinata study or he wouldn’t talk to the other for a whole week (he knew he was bluffing but he couldn’t risk it) bent over to take his shoes and backpack off. When he stood up he was greeted by… a little Shoyo.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he said, a little out of his depth with children. The last time he had interacted with a child was when his mother’s cousin brought her daughter over for Christmas a few years ago and before that it was probably when he was in elementary school himself.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” The mini-Shoyo said, a little bit rudely he’d add, completely ignoring his greeting. She was staring up at him with those big, haunting amber eyes with the same intensity he’d seen Shoyo give to other people plenty of times and seeing such a serious look from such a small person (well, smaller than Hinata, at least) made a chill run up his spine.</p>
<p>“My name’s Tsukishima Kei. I’m-” How would he introduce himself to her? He wasn’t Shoyo’s friend, exactly, though they had been getting along a bit better than before (Shoyo would know over his dead body), but “classmate” felt too stiff.</p>
<p>He had just settled on “teammate” when she spoke again. “You’re really big.”</p>
<p>“You’re really small,” was his instant response.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment before her face broke out into a smile and she giggled. “You’re weird. Can I call you Kei-niisan?”</p>
<p>And Kei, despite himself, found himself smiling back at her. “Sure.”</p>
<p>When Shoyo went to look for Kei later after he hadn’t come to his room, he discovered a very funny sight; Kei with his big, lanky self sitting next to his very small sister on the ledge of their <em>genkan</em>. They were talking amongst themselves, Natsu showing Kei the bug stickers she had all over her body.</p>
<p>“I like the ladybug,” Kei said and Shoyo’s jaw dropped. Was that a <em>smile</em> on the other’s face? Shoyo didn’t think he <em>could</em> smile, for reasons other than sadistic, at least.</p>
<p>“Me too!” Natsu replied loudly. She shoved her arm in his face to show him the other ladybug sticker right next to it. “Do you see that one? That’s her boyfriend. Did you know ladybugs aren’t just ladies? I wonder why they gave them a dumb name like that when there’s gentlmenbugs too!”</p>
<p>Kei laughed quietly at her comment. “Probably for the same reason they named the <em>dendrochirus zebra</em> the zebra turkeyfish when it isn’t a zebra or a turkey.”</p>
<p>Natsu cocked her head to the side. She probably didn’t even know what a zebra turkeyfish was but she didn’t ask. “‘Cuz they’re dumb?”</p>
<p>Kei grinned and nodded at her. “‘Cuz they’re dumb.”</p>
<p>Shoyo backed up the hallway slowly and went back into his room with a smile on his face, closing the door quietly so he wouldn’t disturb them. He could bug Kei and ask him where he went later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p>Kei grumbled as his sleep was distrubed by his phone ringing. It stopped for a moment and he let out a happy sigh of being able to go back to sleep, only to groan when it started ringing again.</p>
<p>Thoroughly annoyed at being woken up, he roughly grabbed his phone and flipped it open, putting it to his ear. “What?” He asked, not minding his tone.</p>
<p><em>“KEI-NIISAAAN!!!”</em> The other line rang. Kei groaned again.</p>
<p><em>“Kei-niisan, is that anyway to greet your most favorite person in the entire world ever?!”</em> Immediately, Shoyo popped into Kei’s head and he blushed furiously. He didn’t know what time it was but it was obviously <em>way</em> too early if he was this helpless to keep his thoughts in check.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Hi, Natsu.”</p>
<p>He didn’t have to see her to know she was smiling. <em>“Hi, niisan! How are you on this lovely day?” </em></p>
<p>Kei looked at his alarm clock. 7:45. “Tired.”</p>
<p>She laughed, the brat. <em>“I’m sorry for waking you up, Mr. Grumpy Pants, but this is important! Today is very, very important!” </em></p>
<p>Kei rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made quiet sounds as he stretched before laying back down in bed. “Is it now? Is there <em>anything</em> so important in this world that it couldn’t wait until I was awake and caffeinated to talk about it?”</p>
<p><em>“Yep!”</em> Kei wanted to go back to bed. When she didn’t elaborate, he almost hung up. He’d been down this road enough times with Shoyo to know <em>exactly</em> what Natsu was going to say next. She was basically a carbon copy of him and he wondered why he put himself through this tortue. (He knew exactly why; he was “in l-word” with Shoyo [saying it gave it power and made it real] and he liked Natsu so much she may as well be his actual sister at this point. Curse the Hinata’s and their impeccable charm and ability to melt even the coldest of hearts, including Tsukishima Kei’s.)</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Natsu knowing Kei wouldn’t take the bait, she sighed. <em>“You know, you’re no fun, Kei-niisan.” </em></p>
<p>Holding his ground, Kei repondedly dryly, “I’ve been told.”</p>
<p><em>“You know…”</em> She started again. Kei didn’t like her tone. She was up to something. <em>“Tobio-niisan</em> always<em> humors me. Maybe I should be bugging him instead, hm?” </em></p>
<p>“Maybe you should.”</p>
<p>Natsu was quiet on the other end. <em>“You suck.”</em> She actually sounded sad and Kei felt bad.</p>
<p>Damn, she knew how to play him like a fiddle. He couldn’t believe this. Thank god her and Shoyo haven’t tried to double team him yet because frankly that would be unfair and an abuse of their power.</p>
<p>He sighed. “<em>Fine</em>. What about today is so immensely important, Natsu?”</p>
<p>He could hear the smile in her voice and he hated how easily he’d been played. <em>“It’s</em> <em>Shoyo-niisan’s birthday.” </em></p>
<p>“<em>WHAT?”</em> Giggles could be heard on the phone and Kei rushed out of bed to get ready. “Why didn’t you lead with that?!”</p>
<p><em>“C’mon, Kei-nii, you’ve known Sho-nii for how long and you still don’t know his birthday yet?”</em> She was laughing at him.</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> when his birthday is, Natsu, what I didn’t know was what today was because someone woke me up before regular functioning hours!” He spoke between brushing his teeth.</p>
<p><em>“Whatever you say, Kei-nii.”</em> She was very amused and if he didn’t love her he’d be annoyed. <em>“Hey, you’re still bringing the thing, right?” </em></p>
<p>He spat out the toothpaste and washed his face. “Of <em>course</em> I’m still bringing his present, I’m not the one who went to a birthday party and forgot it last time.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, that was one time!” </em>
</p>
<p>Kei grinned. “I was talking about Shoyo.”</p>
<p>Natsu let out an aggravated noise, falling into his trap. <em>“Will you just hurry? You know how excited he gets on his birthday and we, I, specifically, put a lot of effort into today and if you’re even a second late you’ll make Shoyo-nii cry and then I’ll have to kick your butt!” </em></p>
<p>“You talk a very big game for someone that’s just barely a teenager and not even half my size.”</p>
<p>She smirked. <em>“And when has size ever stopped someone from putting you in your place?” </em></p>
<p>Kei grumbled something about, “should have never told Tadashi who told you I like your brother” and finished getting ready.</p>
<p>Half an hour later and Kei once again found himself at the Hinata’s residence for the umpteenth time, he lost track of how often he came over here years ago. His knuckle barely even hit the door before it swung open and a small girl greeted him.</p>
<p>He smirked. “You’re still short.”</p>
<p>“And you’re still a jerk.” They looked at each other for a moment before they smiled and Kei ruffled Natsu’s hair. Kei had been away at college for a while but came back just for (his not-yet-boyfriend-but-maybe-that-would-change-today) Shoyo’s birthday and Natsu had changed so much over the short time, her hair longer than she ever kept it before.</p>
<p>Suddenly a gasp was heard and they whipped their heads around to see Shoyo standing in the hallway. “Kei!” He screamed and charged toward the blonde, giving him a bone-crushing tight hug. They were much closer than friends yet not quite dating since neither of them had stepped up and taken the leap but they were important to each other, basically best friends at this point (don’t tell Tobio and Tadashi) and it had been hard to be away from each other while they went to school, so a hug was long overdue.</p>
<p>“Hey, Shrimp,” Kei replied fondly. Shoyo pouted up at him and gently hit his chest before hugging him again.</p>
<p>“I missed you, jerk.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too.” The moment was quickly ruined when Natsu obnoxiously cleared her throat to bring attention to the fact that she was still there.</p>
<p>“So are you guys gonna come in or are you gonna keep letting the AC out?” Kei rolled his eyes and Shoyo laughed as they entered the house.</p>
<p>They were greeted by the sound of cheers and hellos, because leave it to something like Hinata Shoyo’s birthday to be able to get a house full of people who lived all across the country to come together to celebrate in the middle of summer at nine in the morning. Kei caught up with those he hadn’t seen in a while for a little bit before Natsu was pulling Shoyo to the front of the living room.</p>
<p>“Attention all!” She started, putting on a dramatic voice like she was an announcer for a royal family. “You have all traveled far and long to celebrate my brother, Hinata Shoyo.” She gestured to him and everyone cheered, Shoyo looking bashful. “But before that! I have something to ask.”</p>
<p><em>Uh-oh,</em> Kei thought. <em>That cannot be good.</em> His intuition was right because Natsu had looked directly at him.</p>
<p>“Kei-niisan, is they’re anything you’d like to say to my beautiful brother, the birthday boy? Today is a <em>very</em> special day, so speak now or forever hold your peace!” She was grinning and it looked so evil and Kei hated her in that moment.</p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes, most and worst of all Shoyo’s, who looked completely shocked and nervous about whatever was going to happen, were on Kei and he wanted to crawl in a hole. He gave himself a mini peptalk in his head before he stood up, clearing his throat and looking directly back at Shoyo.</p>
<p>“Hinata Shoyo,” he started, taking a step toward the other. Natsu moved out of the way and Kei held Shoyo’s hands when they were close enough. “I have known you for a while and you have been there for some of my most important moments, both good and bad, and there’s not a single other person in this world I would’ve rather had there will me. I…” He hesitated. “I l-love you <em>so much</em> and I know we’ve sort of been playing this back and forth ‘will they won’t they’ game for a while now, but I don’t wanna play that game anymore. I want to be with you, now and forever, so, if you’ll have me,” Kei pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside was a little necklace with a crescent moon charm that had a little sun sitting on it and Shoyo gasped. “All I ask is, will you be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>The reactions in the room varied. Some gasped, some cheered, one person booed (damn you, Tobio), but most of all they had these little smiles on their faces like they knew this was going to happen or at the very least were extremely pleased with what was happening and Kei was very embarrassed. None of that mattered though, all that mattered was Shoyo. He was very quiet and it made Kei even more nervous. He nudged him a little, trying to get him to say something. “So? What do you say?”</p>
<p>It was like he was in shock because for a second he said nothing and then it was like it all of a sudden clicked and there were tears in his eyes and he gave Kei another tight hug. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Kei.” His voice was so soft like it got sometimes and Kei smiled, feeling his own eyes well up.</p>
<p>“AWWW!!!” Natsu practically screamed in their ears and Kei turned to glare at her, though it definitely lost its effect with tears in his eyes. She laughed and then screamed when he started chasing after her and suddenly the whole house was full of the sound of congratulating and birthday wishes and Shoyo felt extremely happy.</p>
<p>When Kei finally caught Natsu he hoisted her up in the air, ignoring her pleas to put her down and squeals of laughter, and brought her to Shoyo. When he put her down she instantly ran to her brother’s side and hid behind him, sticking her tongue out at the other. Kei ignored her and went up to Shoyo.</p>
<p>“So,” he started.</p>
<p>“So.”</p>
<p>“We’re boyfriends.” Shoyo smiled up at his now boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“And I gave you my present already,<em> and</em> I confessed, so I think it’s your turn to give me something.”</p>
<p>Shoyo raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, is it, now?”</p>
<p>“Yep, it is.”</p>
<p>“And who says?”</p>
<p>“Me, your new boyfriend.” Shoyo giggled. He liked how it sounded when Kei called him his boyfriend.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around the others neck and peered up at him. “Well if it’s for my boyfriend then I have to, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yep, it’s the rules.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Shoyo rolled his eyes and leaned up to give Kei a kiss, their first kiss his brain helpfully supplied and he felt warm all over. When they pulled away, they both had these small, dazed smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Shoyo.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Kei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p>Graduation was always a big thing for the Karasuno crew and the day Natsu, the team’s precious little sister, graduated from Karasuno herself was no exception. She had left home early to make it on time to the pre-ceremony after an avalanche of congratulations and hugs and kisses from her mom and brother and Kei (not so much the kisses part) since he had spent the night before just for her. It made a warm feeling swell up in her chest to think that someone who had been so cold and unaffectionate (from the stories she heard, at least, she didn’t get it because Kei had always been a dork and nice around her, but that aside) had so much love in his heart and cared so much about her and her family. She really did think of him as her big brother and was glad he was a part of their family.</p>
<p>(Now, if only him and Shoyo would get married and then he’d <em>really</em> be family…)</p>
<p>When she made it to school, an overwhelming feeling of nervousness filled her. This is it, she thought. I’ll graduate and then all this will be over and my life will finally begin.</p>
<p>The Hinata’s weren’t one for apprehension, least of all Natsu. She was always a go-getter, even more so than her brother, if you could believe it. Nothing scared her or deterred her from doing what she wanted to do and once she set her mind on something there was no changing it. Despite knowing this about herself, she couldn’t help but feel frightened. It would all be so <em>new</em> and <em>unfamiliar</em>. <em>Everything</em> would change, and she didn’t think she was quite ready for that yet.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like her life was <em>that</em> great at Karasuno. It was a little annoying living in the shadow of the great Second Little Giant, but she always made sure to make herself stand out against her brother. If they were going to know or remember her in away it would be because of <em>her</em>, and she had made quite a name for herself that way.</p>
<p>She had bounced around quite a lot with her club activities and tried almost everything, except for home ec because she didn’t see the point as her mother and brother had already taught her pretty much everything she needed to know, and debate because she thought she was pretty good at arguing already, thank you very much. The biggest disappointment her and her brother felt, unfortunately, was that volleyball wasn’t her moment like they had both hoped. She enjoyed it and was more than decent, but it didn’t make her heart go “gwaah!”, you know? That was how she explained it to her brother at least, and while he was pretty upset that the volleyball bug hadn’t made it’s way to his sister, he completely understood and drove her to find what did make her heart pound and her legs shake, and that for her was lacrosse.</p>
<p>There was just something about the sport that she couldn’t put into words but felt deep in her soul. Similar to her brother, she felt the intense desire to have a team she could call her own and she found that in her lacrosse team. She was their most offensive player (“An ace, just like her brother!” The older would mention every time he could) and the exhilaration she felt when she dodged another player that had it out for her and managed to score the winning point was like nothing she could compare in this world.</p>
<p>When she made it to her team’s clubroom she was greeted with sad smiles and warm hugs. The look on her captain’s face, her strong and reliable Hitomi who had been her very best friend since junior high, was as she saw before she was pulled into her tight embrace. It was like all the worry had been lifted off her chest in a second and she could finally breathe. She smiled up at the other as Hitomi wiped her tears away.</p>
<p>“We’ll be okay, Nats. I promise.” And she really believed her.</p>
<p>The pre-ceremony was boring but everyone expected that. It was essentially a rehearsal like they had been doing everyday for the past two weeks, but there was a tightness in the air that had never been there before as the reality of this would truly be the last time they were at Karasuno, but Natsu had no apprehension any longer. Finally the real ceremony started and as she looked at the audience for her family a huge smile ran across her face as she saw a very excited boy waving and cheering excitedly for her and his taller boyfriend smiling at her.</p>
<p>After that, things were a blur. All she remembers is her principal calling her name, the loud cheers of her brother and mom, shaking someone’s hand and all of a sudden it was over, even though she was in the middle of the alphabet. When they were dispelled from their seats it didn’t take long to find Shoyo as he came crashing towards her to give her a hug.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Nats!” He screamed, drawing giggles from the surrounding families and one from Natsu herself. His voice got very serious and he suddenly said with a broken voice, “I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>Natsu felt her lip terrible. “Nii-chan!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I know you don’t want to cry, but I can’t help it. My little sister’s all grown up now and it makes nii-chan sad.” He was pouting but it quickly went away when Kei held him from behind, putting his chin on top of his head.</p>
<p>“It makes this nii-chan sad too.”</p>
<p>“Oh, stop it, you old sap,” Natsu grumbled, playfully punching the taller in the bicep. They exchanged a smile and he ruffled her hair like he had done so many times before.</p>
<p>“We’re proud of you, Nats.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p>
<p>“I’m so booooored!” Natsu groaned from her position of laying upside down on the couch. “When’s nii-chan coming back?” She asked as she sat up to look at Kei. He was sitting on the other side of the couch, scrolling through looking at god knows what. Boring adult things, probably, like mortgages, or morticinaries or something. Natsu had a strong feeling whatever it was started with an M. When he ignored her she narrowed her eyes at him and nudged him with her foot.</p>
<p>“Do that again and I’ll tell Shoyo you ate the last five of his energy bars in one sitting and didn’t even like them.” Natsu yelped and pulled her leg away. Then she threw herself onto Kei’s lap, trying to annoy a reaction out of him.</p>
<p>“But I’m so bored! I have <em>nothing</em> to do and it’s boring!”</p>
<p>Kei moved his phone out of his field of vision and looked directly down at Natsu, an eyebrow raised. “Nothing? Should I tell that to the D you have in your stats class?”</p>
<p>Natsu groaned and sat on the couch properly, crossing her arms and pouting. “You’re so annoying! Just like a parent, god, you’re worst than mom.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll make sure to tell her that when we go back home this weekend and enjoy her <em>delicious</em> home cooked food and leave you here to eat ramen and fend for yourself, then.” He sent a smirk her way before going back to his found, ignoring Natsu’s scowl.</p>
<p>She huffed. “Tobio-nii would do something with me.”</p>
<p>“<em>‘Tobi-nii’</em> is also halfway across the world right now and definitely doesn’t want to be babysitting your ass like I am right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m 19! You’re not <em>babysitting</em> me and Tobio-niisan would totally drop everything to come and hang out with me.”</p>
<p>“Well, he isn’t here now, is he?” Natsu huffed again and turned away from the blonde.</p>
<p>“You’re not 13 and I’m not 19 anymore, trying to make me jealous of that idiot to make me do whatever you want won’t work like it used to.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but that used to be so fun! You used to get <em>sooo</em> mad, nii-san!” She threw herself onto him again and they both laughed. They argued all the time but it was so fake and jokey it was a wonder they had even lasted so long that time.</p>
<p>“If you’re so bored why don’t we make Shoyo something so he can eat when he gets home, hm? I’m hungry and we can put your useless energy to use.”</p>
<p>She tapped his nose. “That wasn’t very clever, nii-chan. You used the word ‘use’ twice.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, you’re right.” He deadpanned, moving the younger off of him and walking towards the kitchen. “How could I let a girl who can even past stats best me in grammar?”</p>
<p>“Hey!” She exclaimed, giggling as she ran after him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>When Shoyo came home it was to delicious smells and laughter and music coming from the kitchen. When he peeked inside he saw Natsu dancing around like a huge dork to some pop song and Kei smiling at her while he stirred a pot. Shoyo made his presence known by declaring a dance off challenge to Natsu for the honor of Kei and he remembered that being the best meal he ever had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>+1</strong>
</p>
<p>When Shoyo left his apartment and gone to work that morning what he expected to find when he came back was definitely not this; the visual of his twenty-six year old, adult, grown, giant-ass boyfriend of six years Tsukishima Kei wrestling his tiny, surprisingly strong twenty year old sister Natsu on the floor of his and Kei’s shared living room. Maybe he thought he would come home to dinner being ready, his boyfriend greeting him with hugs and kisses and asking him how his day was, maybe even one of their friends being over and having dinner with them as well. Whatever it was, it definitely was not his boyfriend being put in a headlock by his sister who was barely even half his size.</p>
<p>“Kei-nii, you’re such an asshole!”</p>
<p>“Hah?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you ‘hah’ me you big, old, galoof! Sho-nii has been working so hard recently and you can’t even have the decency to propo-” Kei managed to get out of the headlock and switched their positions, (gently) smushing Natsu’s face in the carpet as she flailed her limbs around in an attempt to get away.</p>
<p>“Shut <em>up</em>, Natsu, oh my god! It’s none of your business!”</p>
<p>“Yes it <em>is</em> my business! He’s my brother and you practically are too, so if that means kicking your ass into gear so you can marry hi-”</p>
<p>“When people say that they don’t mean <em>literally,</em> Natsu, jesus, you’re just as bad as- Shoyo!” Kei looked up at his boyfriend with panic in his eyes when he saw the other standing in the foyer.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room was frozen for a moment as they processed what was happening. Eventually, Natsu and Kei seemed to realized just how weird this situation was because they quickly pulled away from each other, Kei removing himself from being lodged on the younger’s back (it’s a miracle he didn’t crush her like a pancake), and they stood up, walking over to greet Shoyo.</p>
<p>“Babe!” “Nii-chan!” They said at the same time and glared at each other for a second before turning their attention back to Shoyo with big, shiny smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>Shoyo was not amused. “What the hell is happening?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” They shouted, trying and utterly failing to not look guilty. Shoyo crossed his arms and popped his hip out as he raised his eyebrow, obviously not believing them.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”</p>
<p><em>Uh-oh,</em> the two thought, eyeing each other as they had a telepathic conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nii-chan’s mad. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Well, it’s</em> your <em>fault, after all.</em> Even if there were no words being spoken, Natsu could hear the childish lilt to Kei’s voice and she narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p><em>Actually, it’s</em> your <em>fault because you’re a coward- </em></p>
<p>I<em> told you, I have it under control, but</em> no, <em>you just had to go and put your nose in other people’s business- </em></p>
<p><em>I already told you this</em> is <em>my business, nii-chan.</em> Someone <em>has to whip you into shape and since Tadashi-nii isn’t here it looks like it has to be me.</em> She had a smug smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and put her nose in the air, obviously feeling proud at her new found (and self-appointed, Kei would add) “responsibility” of bugging Kei into doing things he’s supposed to do. She learned too well from Tadashi and he promised he’d never let them be around each other as long as they live. If he knew the reason they got along so well was because they were working together on ways to torture him he wouldn’t have even let them meet (which was impossible but dammit if he didn’t try, they were cut from too similar cloths after all and they had cause him nothing but anguish [joy] since they met each other).</p>
<p>
  <em>Natsu, I swear to God- </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you two quite finished?” The blonde and the redhead gulped comically as they turned to look at Shoyo. Shoyo was by no means a strict person, but sometimes he could be very commanding and even a little scary when he wasn’t in the mood. That kind of thing didn’t happen very often, but it seemed that now was one of those times.</p>
<p>“Yes, love, I’m sorry. We’re done here.” Kei moved to give the other a kiss, being met with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“But-!”</p>
<p>“Natsu,” Kei said sternly. “Drop it.”</p>
<p>Natsu huffed in dissatisfaction as she crossed her arms and stomped over to the couch, now in a bad mood. Kei rolled his eyes fondly as he hugged his boyfriend tightly.</p>
<p>“She’s so annoying.” Shoyo hummed in agreement and Kei couldn’t help himself. “Just like you.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” The older yelled, affronted, as he jokingly pushed the other away. When he got too far he scrambled to hold him again and Kei chuckled.</p>
<p>“I missed you.”</p>
<p>“I was only gone for a few hours.”</p>
<p>“And? I can’t miss you? I miss you even when you’re right next to me.” Shoyo looked up at his boyfriend affectionately before they were rudely interrupted by the sound of booing.</p>
<p>“Ew, you guys are so gross!”</p>
<p>“Natsu, I swear to god-” “Is that your new favorite phrase, Kei-nii? Funny, I thought you were smarter and more original than that.”</p>
<p>Kei gave Shoyo a blank stare. “She’s been hanging out too much with me. I’m gonna kill her.”</p>
<p>Shoyo snorted and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before patting his face and picking up the groceries he had dropped on the floor in favor of marveling at his boyfriend and sister, who, ironically, had also been on the floor. He laughed to himself in his head. “Well, at least you know you’re the only one to blame, because she definitely didn’t get it from me.”</p>
<p>Kei smacked the other’s butt and Shoyo let out a surprised squawk as Natsu made gagging noises from the living room.</p>
<p>Dinner was made shortly after as a joint effort and Shoyo simply ignored the squabbling of his two favorite people as he made the food. Whatever it was, he was sure that not only would they solve it on their own but that they would also, eventually, come to him in their own time after knowing them for so long. All he had to do was wait.</p>
<p>Apparently, he didn’t have to wait long, because it was when they were halfway through dinner it was brought up again. They had been eating and having casual conversation when Natsu suddenly said, “Kei-nii refuses to propose to you and finally marry your ass because he’s a coward with no spine.”</p>
<p>Kei face palmed with one hand and swatted at Natsu with the other, the bickering happening once again. “Kei, honey, is that true?” Shoyo was sure there was more to that but he wanted to tease the other a little. “Are you really a coward with no spine and that’s why you haven’t put a ring on it yet? Have you learned nothing from Ms. Knowles?” Natsu snickered behind her hand as Kei sputtered in embarrassment and shock.</p>
<p>“No, of course not! Of course I want to marry you, Shoyo,” they both pretended not to acknowledge that because it was embarrassing but that sentence made their whole bodies burn. “It’s just that <em>Natsu here</em>,” another swat. “Can’t mind her business.”</p>
<p>“Kei-nii, if you would just <em>listen</em> to me-”</p>
<p>“I already told you when you were bugging me about this weeks ago that I have a plan, how is it my problem that you think it’s not fast enough?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s been <em>six years</em>! You guys should’ve already been married <em>at least</em> three years ago, and even then that’s kind of pushing it.”</p>
<p>“You know what, Natsu-”</p>
<p>“Enough!” The room fell silent as they looked over at Shoyo. He wasn’t mad, per se, but he was obviously annoyed and didn’t want to talk about it anymore if all it would do is make them fight.</p>
<p>“For the meantime, we’re done with this conversation. Are you done with your plate, Nats?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” was her quiet reply. “Then clean up your plate and go to your room. I’ll call you when we’re having dessert.” She nodded and scurried off to wash her plate.</p>
<p>“And you.” Shoyo turned to his boyfriend. “We got some things to talk about, it seems, mister. Help me clean up the kitchen.”</p>
<p>It was silent as they worked together and it was when the last dish was dried and put away that Kei finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“Shoyo, sweetie, I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>“For what?” Shoyo cut the other off with a gentle smile. He opened his arms. “Come here.” Kei quickly walked over and they engulfed each other in a hug.</p>
<p>The taller kissed his boyfriend's head while he said, “You know we don’t have to get married, right?”</p>
<p>Kei pulled back abruptly. “What?”</p>
<p>“I know Natsu means well,” Shoyo explained. “But it really isn’t her business and if her insistence makes you uncomfortable I can have a talk with her too, but we don’t have to get married if you don’t want to.” Kei knew the other was trying to be the strong and mature one, something he had picked up on and learned to excel at as the years went on, but to Kei the hurt in his voice was obvious.</p>
<p>“Baby, <em>no</em>.” He put his hands on the shorter’s cheeks and made him look up at him, his heart breaking when he saw little tears forming in the other’s eyes. “I promise I want to marry you, of course I want to marry you, Shoyo. I wasn’t lying when I said I have a plan. I just… I want everything to be perfect.”</p>
<p>Shoyo didn’t miss a beat. “If I’m with you, everything’s already perfect, Kei.” Kei’s heart felt like it was in his throat at those words and he felt himself getting choked up. He couldn’t trust his voice at this moment so he decided to speak with his actions and gave the other a kiss that was passionately reciprocated.</p>
<p>“You know what?” He huffed as they pulled away, out of breath from the kiss. “Screw it.” He pulled away abruptly and walked away, leaving Shoyo very confused.</p>
<p>When he came back, he had a small box in his hand (and also Natsu in tow), and Shoyo, always the loud one, fell completely silent.</p>
<p>“Kei?” He asked, unsure and very nervous. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Doing what I should have done a long time ago.” He got on one knee and Shoyo’s breath hitched.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m about three seconds away from crying and no matter what I’ve done all these years I never could have prepared myself for this moment so <em>stop</em> or I’m going to cry all over you and then you won’t want to marry me anymore.”</p>
<p>Kei laughed, loudly and joyously, and smiled up at Shoyo. “Nothing will ever make me not want to marry you, Sho.”</p>
<p>Instantly, tears burst from Shoyo’s eyes and he tackled the other to the ground, the room full of sobs and laughter. “You’re so mean, Kei! Big, old, meanie head! I can’t believe you!” Shoyo was sobbing and wailing and Kei couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction.</p>
<p>“So, is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Of course it’s a yes, you jerk, I love you so much!” Shoyo hugged the other and cried all over his shirt as Kei rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. Eventually, the sobbing turned to hiccups, and when Shoyo had calmed down enough, Kei snorted.</p>
<p>“What,” Shoyo grumbled, pouting with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks and Kei could feel himself falling in love all over again.</p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just that you haven’t even seen the ring. What if I got you something, like, super ugly, huh? Your reaction would be really anticlimactic then, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Shoyo just stared at him. “You’re lucky I’m still marrying you despite how much of a jerk you are.</p>
<p>Kei merely hummed happily and kissed the other’s head, smiling his soft smile that was only reversed for Shoyo (and shortcake, and sometimes maybe Natsu, but mostly for Shoyo). “Yeah, I guess I am.”</p>
<p>“Are you two lovebirds done now?” Natsu asked loudly, and they immediately became embarrassed that they had genuinely forgotten she was there the entire time. “Honestly, what would you do without me?” She walked towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of ice cream and a spoon, taking a bite as they watched her in silence and astonishment.</p>
<p>She pointed the spoon at them and talked through a mouthful of cream. “Oh, and one of you if not both of you are making me your best woman, by the way. I think that’s fair since, you know, I kinda made this whole thing happen, don’t you think?” Kei and Shoyo laughed at her and she responded by smiling back at them.</p>
<p>“Of course you can be our best woman, Natsu,” Shoyo grinned. “We wouldn’t ask anyone else.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! so i have not written in a /very/ long time, even less so fanfiction, so im really sorry if this is stiff and weird and ooc! i just really love these characters and have been wanting to get back into writing for a while so i thought what the heck so i hope you enjoyed bc i really did :) also excuse any mistakes pls bc its four in the morning lol if u liked this pls let me know!!</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>  <a href="%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D"> follow me on twitter!! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>